The Sweet Meaning of Strawberries
by hopelessblues
Summary: Innocence, Love and Passion. These are the words that describe the strawberry, but for Gray there is another meaning. GraLu oneshot.


~The Sweet Meaning of Strawberries.

~hopelessblues

I couldn't get this out of my head until now. This was a rushed story, considering my limited time on the computer. (for now at least) GraLu fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **_(I wish I did.)_

* * *

_It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, so how the hell did Gray caught a fever?_

[Lucy's POV]

I was sitting in the bar, when suddenly Mirajane asked me to take care of Gray.

"Why me?" I asked Mira, constantly trying to figure out Mirajane's scheme.

"Almost everybody in the guild had something to do, so please Lucy; Gray's condition is getting worse by the moment." Mira pleaded, she seemed serious.

I sighed "Okay, I guess I'll go." Why do I always fall victim for Mira's puppy eyes?

"Thank you Lucy!" Mirajane's eyes brightened up. She led me to a door at the back of the guild. Gray was there lying on the bed, flustered and sweating.

I grabbed Gray and put his arm around my neck, his temperature was getting higher by the minute. _How in the world did the 'coolest' person I know catch a fever?_

No use asking, I had to hurry up or else Gray's condition may lead to a fatal sickness.

_time moved on…_

When I arrived at Gray's house all I saw were huge piles of clothes. It's weird for a guy who doesn't wear clothes that much, I thought.

I cleared a space on his bed and I lay him down there. I placed a wet towel on his head in order to help ease the heat somehow.

After a few minutes I checked his temperature once more, and sighed in relief that his temperature dropped somehow.

I was about to prepare some food for Gray, yet I stopped because I felt a tug on my shirt. "Lucy, don't go…" Gray muttered in his sleep, his tone was soft and loving.

I wondered if he was awake, would he call me with that tone of voice? I felt myself fussing over the idea, that I didn't notice Gray sit up.

"G-Gray you're awake. Are you feeling better now?" I asked him, rushing to his aid.

There was no response. When I looked at him, he was sweating, his cheeks were flushed red, and I never thought I'll say this, but he was so sexy.

I felt my body move unconsciously towards him, he suddenly grabbed my waist. His breathing got heavier, I put my hand on his cheeks and he was burning. "L-Lucy…" he uttered.

I broke apart from him, realizing that what I was doing was wrong.

I ran to the kitchen, my cheeks were flushed.

How could I take advantage of Gray like that? I guess his weird actions were caused by the fever. He would never treat me like that; he only looked at me as a friend or a teammate.

I looked back t Gray, who was now holding his head; I guess he is feeling like himself now. "Gray, what would you like to eat?" I asked him, hoping to get a response.

"How about strawberry shortcake?" he suggested.

"Um…okay." I was a bit surprised by his suggestion, I guess I have no choice since he was the one sick.

I opened the fridge, looking for the ingredients.

While I was cutting some strawberries, I accidentally cut myself in the process.

I was surprised when Gray suddenly grabbed my hand. _Where did he come from? I thought._

Suddenly Gray licked the cut on my finger, before I could react, Gray spoke.

"You should be more careful." He said it in a loving and caring tone similar to the one earlier. After he put a bandage around the cut, he headed back to bed. "I'll be looking forward to the cake." He said as his voice trailed off.

[Normal POV]

Lucy was left in the kitchen; she fell on her knees, blushing. "G-gray?" she uttered softly as she gazed at her bandaged finger. She remembered the weird sensation she felt.

Lucy stood up, dusted off her skirt and went back to cooking. While she was cooking, there was a faint smile on Lucy's lips that didn't fade away.

_time moved on…_

"The cake is ready Gray." Lucy called to Gray, who was currently sleeping.

There was no response, Lucy went towards Gray.

Gray was lying, topless; his arms were behind his head. Lucy leaned nearer at Gray, looking at his face, inches away.

_Gray is a stubborn sleeper_, Lucy smiled at herself.

Gray suddenly moved, making Lucy hold her breath.

Lucy stepped back; she couldn't steal a kiss from her friend! She turned her back at Gray.

"Gray wake up already!" Lucy needed to hide her face from Gray or else he would tease her later on. Gray jolted out of bed, hearing the maiden's voice.

"The cake is ready." She said, grumpily.

"What is up with her?" Gray mumbled to himself, confused with Lucy's actions.

Gray sat on the couch, while Lucy was slicing the cake. When Lucy arrived, she handed him a slice of shortcake. They were sitting on the couch, silently eating the cake.

"Dish izh gelisyous!" (This is delicious!) Gray said, as he was eating a mouthful. The silence was broken.

"Thanks" Lucy flashed a smile at Gray. Gray, in return stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked with a red face.

"Do you know what strawberries mean?" Gray asked Lucy, while he was leaning closer. Gray was staring at Lucy's half closed eyes.

Lucy, was somehow lost in the ocean in his eyes, she could do nothing but ask. "What?" she asked softly, which made Gray smirk.

Gray suddenly kissed Lucy, his tongue entering her mouth mixing the taste of strawberries within each other.

"You intoxicate me with delight." Gray said, as their lips parted. He had to hold himself back, or else Lucy will catch the fever.

Unexpectedly, Lucy asked him, "Gray do you love me?" Her eyes were covered in both innocence and lust. She wanted it badly as he did.

Gray just smiled and Lucy was reassured by his silent answer. Lucy suddenly kissed Gray, their tongues intertwined once more. The taste of strawberries lingered in their mouths the whole night. (_If you know what I mean_)

They both lay down on the bed, the moonlight illuminated their figures. Lucy smiled softly at Gray who was hugging her. The night winds were soothing, like Gray's touch, she thought. She felt calm and relaxed this time, knowing that she was truly with the man she loved.

_time moved on…_

(At the guild)

"I wonder where Lucy went…" Natsu asked Erza and Gray.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her pass by the guild today." Erza replied.

"I passed by her apartment today, she wasn't there." Natsu told Erza, who was eating a cheese cake.

Erza noticed a sweet smell of strawberries lingering around the room. The scent reminded her of Lucy. Erza asked everyone, "Does anyone else smell the scent of strawberries?" The whole guild sniffed around, the scent traced back to Gray.

Gray was bombed with different questions concerning Lucy. He was in the hot seat, it was impossible for him to get out, unless he tells them the truth. _(which he can't! mwahahaha!)_ He was exchanging glances with Mira, who was cleaning the bar, asking for help. Mirajane just stood there and smiled at Gray knowingly.

* * *

_I tried making this a lemon, but I failed terribly. This is only a oneshot, unless I have the energy to add several chapters._

Please Review this! c(=O=c) Arigato!

**A/N: I finally edited this! This will be continued in a different story, cuz' it has a different theme to it. :D  
Also, thank you for the people who reviewed this! *bows* Your reviews made my day! :DD**

_Also please see my other story:_

**The Powerful Force known as Fate**


End file.
